Frozen Journey
by A Useless Lesbian
Summary: Elsa is a growing Pokemon trainer who wants to be the best. She along with her sister and friends strive to reach the Pokemon league while going though many bumps in the road. Set in sinnoh region.


U **This will feature of course Elsa, Anna Kristoff, Hans, and Olaf as Pokémon trainers this first chapter is just an introduction with Elsa and Anna playing with their Pokémon friends and each other.**

* * *

"ELSA...Elsa wake up come on Elsa" nine-year olds Anna prodded her older sister Elsa in the shoulder " I swear this girl can sleep through an army convoy running through our room" Anna thought with an airy chuckle.

"ELSA WAKE UP I THINK I SEE ARTICUNO" Anna screamed in fake excitement as she opened the window and was greeted by the cold winter air and could instantly see her breath.

" What where" twelve-year-old Elsa shot out of bed making glaceon jump up and arch its back alert as Elsa ran to leaning out the two-story window and searched the sky's quickly for a whole five minutes.

Anna tried to hold back her laughter but back fired and she was soon rolling on the floor clutching her stomach. Elsa frowned madly at her younger sister and closed the window with a loud bang.

Anna" she cried out angrily "that's not funny you know I want to see an Articuno really badly and you know that's my favorite Pokémon" she crossed her arms in front of her chest on her blue nightgown.

"I-I'm sorry Elsa you j-just wouldn't wake up and I-I really wanted to play" Anna's shoulders slumped and she's sat down on the bed glaceon immediately curled up on her lap nuzzling Anna's face causing her to laugh and pet Glaceon.

Elsa giggled and sat down next to her baby sister "you know now that I think about it you probably could have had glaceon us blizzard on me" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Anna giggled.

Sooo... can we play please Elsa" Anna clasped her hands together putting on her puppy dog pout. Elsa tried her best to resist but she could almost never refuse Anna she found that out a while ago.

"Well okay but we have to make sure not to wake mamma okay" Elsa whispered excitedly and Anna squealed with happiness jumping up to put on her coat, hat, boots, and gloves and Elsa hurriedly did the same.

She and Anna giggle as they quietly ran down stairs glaceon following behind them quickly and silently they past their parent's room and crept past houndoom who was sleeping peacefully by the front door as they snuck out to the backyard.

The backyard was big it had a large pond now frozen a large cluster of trees that housed a tree fort and a playground for Anna Elsa and the other Pokémon on their land they played with and to top it off a large field with a court for Pokémon battles and training.

Elsa ran to the large cluster of trees and whistled sharply after a few seconds and a growlithe came out running and barking.

"Growlithe" Anna squealed happily running up to her best Pokémon friend one that Elsa wasn't cautious around because it was very gentle it was still a young pup after all and so energetic.

Elsa thought it was very rare and it was that a growlithe was found this far north in such a cold environment and their mom didn't let it sleep inside because of houndoom he didn't like other fire type Pokémon much.

She concluded that it wasn't here to begin with and was dropped by some Pokémon but growlithe's fur coat protected him from the winters in snowpoint city

She watched as Anna wrestled with growlithe. Elsa's glaceon came and sat next to Elsa leaning on her leg then she realized that there was no snow on the ground yet "Glaceon a small blizzard please" Elsa whispered. Glaceon back away a few steps concentrated and conjured a small yet powerful ball of ice in front of her and shot it into the sky making a light blue burst and snow fell to the ground silently.

Anna saw the snow and jumped up from pinning growlithe both of them were about the same size and had the same matching endless energy that made them the perfect partners.

After another few minutes there was a few inches of snow on the ground and Anna flopped down to make a snow angel. Elsa looked on amused at her sister and laughed aloud when growlithe tried to do the same.

"Hey glaceon psychic" Elsa gestured with a wave of her hand and glaceon already knew what Elsa wanted and did exactly that. Glaceon used psychic and willed a pile of snow to fall over on Anna and growlithe covering them except their heads.

"Hey no far that wasn't far ELSA" Anna complained a the while withering in the snow trying to get loose growlithe did the same barking a complaint as well then used ember to melt his snow.

Elsa was laughing so hard that she didn't notice growlithe until he pounced on top of her and they both fell to the ground.

"AHH hey growlithe stop it hahahahaha" she laughed as growltihe licked her face.

"Growlithe stop attacking Elsa and help me please" Anna called and growlithe and he ran up to her and carefully used ember and the snow melted.

Anna knelt in front of growlithe and petting him and talking to him "Wonder what their talking about right glaceon" Elsa curiously thought and glaceon let out a small "humph" in response.

Anna grinned mischievously as she turned her back to Elsa and then after a little while of Elsa just standing there she and glaceon moved closer to see what was going on.

Suddenly Anna whipped around and threw something round and white at Elsa who barely dodged it as Anna then threw another and Elsa knew it was a snowball. The next one Anna threw Elsa caught and sent it flying back just missing Anna. "Oh it on little sister" Elsa yelled happily and the two started a snowball fight with glaceon and growlithe watching them. Then got into a wrestling match themselves.

They played for what seemed like hours but suddenly behind Elsa's back the sun cast it's head just above the mountain causing the snow to turn a very light yellow.

"Awww come on I was just starting to win" Anna complained as she flopped down on the makeshift snow seat she made when they took a break from snow fighting.

"Well I guess we have to go inside right before mama wakes up" Elsa wasn't cold she just realized she was very tired from all the playing luckily it was the weekend.

"Okay" Anna got up giving growlithe one last pet and she Elsa and glaceon went towards the house Elsa turned back and saw growlithe sitting watching them go with a sad expression on his face.

Elsa whistled sharply and growlithe came bouncing up to them "now we have to make sure mom doesn't see him okay" Elsa winked and Anna nodded excitedly as they crept back inside glaceon gave a small growl but didn't stop growlithe as they crept back upstairs past houndoom and back into their room stripped into their night clothes and crawled into the same bed with growlithe and glaceon at the end.

"This was fun goodnight Elsa" Anna whispered as she fell asleep Elsa smiled and kissed her sisters forehead "goodnight Anna" she whispered and drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Well that was my first chapter hope you guys liked it I will be getting into the actual plot and stuff surrounding Anna and Elsa in the next few chapters.**


End file.
